


DANVID FOR LIFE

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Brainwashing, Camp, Cult, Danvid, Don't read, Fluff, Gay, Homosexual, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Religion, Smut, Stupid story, campers - Freeform, cult leader, david/daniel - Freeform, doin shit, not important - Freeform, scientology, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm just testing shit, this is not how I normally write, this is low quality crap and if you enjoy it theen....you enjoy it I guess. Enjoy (not really)This is intentionally stupidly written with bad grammar, plot forwarding and descriptions.





	DANVID FOR LIFE

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY SUUUCKS

David is in camp, a knock on dooor.   
''oh it's danieeel'' he smiles and opens door. He sees the HUNKY figure of Daniel standing there with his BOOTIFUL blonde hair blowing in the wind, its platinuminess glinting against the sunrays. David was tongue-tied. He thought, 'GOD HE"S SO HAWT' while looking like a big dope. Daniel makes a questiony face and askas ''David, u okkk???''  
David nods with his tongue hanging and his cheeks blushing, Daniel pretends not to care. He walks inside, david tries to make a bed for him but daniel pushes him into the wall, hands pinned. Daqvid is sccred, Daniel smirks and pulls down david's pants. David blushes more, Daniel doesn't mind, he's more interesting with the huge bouncy bulge in David's pants. He licks his lips and starts to undress david more. David whimpers but allows Daniel to remove his underwere. His big cock bounces around until haltered by Daniel's tender hands around it. David moans and Daniel pumps him up and down. Hre cums in under a minut. Daniel bend over to licc it. He says, ''yummy' then he strips himself then he rubs his cock against davids cock and then they moan together and then they cum together and then max walks in, ''hey David, where do ya keep the icecr--'' He cut off as he saw the scene before him, he screms ''ARGHHH IT"S THE cULTISYT KILL HUIKM,M NOW WHAT THE HELL'' David/daniel blush and max dies from being scarred.


End file.
